Too Long
by meepbeep
Summary: It has been too long since Nowaki and Hiro have shared the same bed... much too long.  LEMON. FIRST LEMON. OMNOMNOM. DONT LIKE. DONT READ


_First Junjou Romantica Fic! YAY! I love junjou romantica, and I have ALWAYS wanted to write a fic for my favorite pair, Junjou Egoist. I just never had the confidence to be able to write a wonderfully lemony fic for them. And I still don't have all that much confidence. But finally, I think I'm ready, and so, I show you my first lemon and first jr fic! _

_So, the above AN was writer about 5 months ago… roughly . I started typing up this fic, and never got to finish it. it's not that long, but as I wrote, it's my first lemon, so be nice ^^

* * *

_

"Hiro-san!" yelled Nowaki happily, "Hiro-san! I'm home!"

"Oh just shut up you bumbling idiot, " huffed Hiro, shaking his head in irritation.

But secretly, he was overjoyed that Nowaki was finally able to sleep in bed tonight after a whole week of midnight shifts.

"Come and eat now, or else it'll get cold," Hiro grumbled, moving towards the kitchen.

"Yes, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, smiling widely, "I can't wait to eat what Hiro-san made."

After dinner, Hiro washed the dishes, passing them off to Nowaki to dry. Hiro found comfort in this simple task, a welcomed diversion for the hectic everyday life he led.

Hiro washed the last dish, and after handing it to Nowaki, he walked into the bedroom and proceeded to undress, preparing to take a shower.

Nowaki looked at this with beautiful fascination, getting extremely horny seeing the smooth unblemished skin of his Hiro-san.

Hiro emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam billowing out after him, enveloping him in the opaque mist. His eyes were closed as the humid air dissipated. He hummed as he dried his hair, Nowaki in sight. He looked about curiously; he had assumed that Nowaki would already be in bed, ready to pounce on him.

He sighed, a bit crestfallen, but attempted to hide his disappointment.

Suddenly he felt a pair of large muscular arms wrap around him, he squeaked, knowing full well who it was.

"Nowaki, you scared me!" Hiro snapped, but nonetheless grasped onto the arms looped around his body.

"Oh, but Hiro-san, I wanted to surprise you, because you looked so sexy coming out of the shower," Nowaki whispered huskily into Hiro's ear, simultaneously nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Mmmm," Hiro moaned softly, Nowaki's voice having its desired effect on him, "Nowaki…"

It had been too long.

Nowaki turned Hiro around, "I want you Hiro-san, I want to be buried in your tight hole," Nowaki growled, causing Hiro to both blush and moan.

Hiro felt a hard object poking at his thigh; he reached down between Nowaki's legs, and provocatively rubbed Nowaki through the course fabric of his slacks. Nowaki grunted and moaned, hoping for another touch from his lover.

In a second, Hiro flitted out of Nowaki's grasp and sat precariously at the edge of their bed. The towel that had been around his waist had fallen, leaving a totally naked Hiro sitting on the bed, constantly crossing and uncrossing his legs, making Nowaki desire him more and more.

"Come Nowaki," Hiro purred, attempting to sound seductive.

Nowaki quickly advanced toward the bed, and pushed Hiro onto his back, towering over him, his eyes hooded with lust.

"Hiro-san. I'm gonna fuck you till your hole is overflowing with my cum, see it oozing down your sexy legs. I'm gonna fuck you until you cant walk properly tomorrow," Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear. Hiro shuddered; Nowaki's dirty talk was causing him to be increasingly aroused. Hiro looped his arms around Nowaki's neck and pulled his head closer to his mouth.

"Make love to me Nowaki," Hiro purred into his ear.

Because of Hiro's sexy statement, Nowaki could no longer contain his lust. In a split second, Hiroki was on his stomach, his ass lifted up into the air by Nowaki's large warm hands.

One of Nowaki's fingers circled around the tight ring of muscle and suddenly plunged into the tight cavern.

Hiro cried out in ecstasy as Nowaki's finger roughly pushed in and out of his hole.

Hiro couldn't believe that he had lasted so long without the feeling of Nowaki's slender fingers thrusting in and out of him.

Nowaki's fingers withdrew from him, and Hiro mewled in disappointment.

Nowaki leaned over to Hiroki's head and whispered in his ear, ""is Hiro-san sad that my aren't fucking his ass relentlessly?"

Hiro desperately nodded, desiring for Nowaki to fill the empty feeling he felt.

"Don't worry Hiro-san, I'll just be a moment," Nowaki murmured into his ear.

Nowaki's presence departed, leaving Hiro anxiously awaiting his return.

Hiro heard the sound of a drawer opening, and a pop of a lid. He lay there quivering with anticipation on the bed. He heard Nowaki grunting as he slathered himself with the lube. The bed creaked as Nowaki settled himself on it and Hiroki could feel the familiar presence of Nowaki behind him.

Nowaki gripped Hiro's hips in his hands and placed the tip of his member at Hiroki's entrance.

"Do you want me Hiro-san?" Nowaki hissed to Hiro.

Hiro's only response was to impatiently push his hips toward Nowaki and his erection, eager to have Nowaki inside of him.

"Don't be impatient Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured, "What you want will be given to you eventually."

And he promptly thrust forward, fully encasing himself in Hiroki's tight heat.

Hiro moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. He felt so stretched and full from the wonderful feeling of Nowaki buried in his ass. \  
Nowaki set a fast pace, bringing the both of them to completion moaning each other's names.

After the third round, Nowaki and Hiro lay together on their bed, exhausted, Hiro snuggled up tightly in Nowaki's arms.

"Ugh, you idiot. I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow," Hiro huffed against Nowaki's chest.

"That was one of my goals, remember?" Nowaki smiled, and moved his hands to Hiroki's thighs, feeling the abundance of his own body fluids there, "and it seems I have completed my other goal as well."

Hiro blushed angrily and buried his face into Nowaki's chest, refusing to look at his face, and pounding his chest in slight agitation.

"Oh Hiro-san, I know you love me too," Nowaki exclaimed gleefully.

Hiroki only grunted and snuggled closer in response.

Owari

* * *

_Ya….. so that was my first lemon…. It was okay right? Well, I'm hoping so…._

_Please review! Because you see, my muse lives off of reviews as a living, and its what keeps me writing!_

_Hopefully, chapters of Kami-sama and Second Chance will also be going up eventually!_

_~kirikira_


End file.
